


best weed sesh

by awhnature



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Bottom Sapnap, Coffee, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Minecraft, NSFW, Sapnap x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Switch Reader, Threesome, Weed, male reader - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, punz x reader, reader POV, tics, top punz, twitchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhnature/pseuds/awhnature
Summary: self insert punz x sapnap x reader i wrote in a google doc titled "please take my computer away" you're welcome gaysorpunz, sap and the reader have a 3some :)
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sapnap, Luke | Punz/Sapnap, Threesome - Relationship
Kudos: 39





	best weed sesh

i laid my head back on the couch, cold hair blowing through the open window and onto my skin. it was so dry out. my skin was flaky and my lips were constantly chapped. the other two boys of the house didn’t seem to have the same issue. they were both warm blooded and flaunted around in shorts and t-shirts. today was no different

punz had made coffee for everyone in the morning, which i had drunk in one sitting, not waiting for it to cool. he always tried to pour sweetener in there before i chugged it, but i was simply too speedy. straight coffee was terrible for me though. my hands shook and my jaw buzzed against my upper teeth. in around three hours, i’d calm down, but i’d get extremely tired and crash from my high. after observing how badly i recovered from caffeine alone, sap was hesitant in giving me weed, scared of how it would affect me. he was concerned with reason, as weed also made me extremely shaky and the crash was exhausting but i loved it. 

so when sapnap asked if i wanted to smoke a joint on the cold january morning, i didn’t hesitate. the three of us sat in nick’s room, candles lit and a window ajar. we passed the joint around to each other, a small conversation being distributed, but not much else said. after a while, i felt my hands buzzing and i knew the fun was just starting. i laid back onto the head board of sap’s bed. the brunette laid back complete, hands resting on his chest. luke sat in the younger’s desk chair, hesitant of joining us on the bed. after a while, he joined me by the head board, sinking farther in the mattress, as while i sat up straight. 

six eyes wondered up to the ceiling, all experiencing the same high. i felt my entire arms shaking, though decided not to notice. punz decided otherwise, looking down and grabbing onto my arms.

“what?” i chuckled, his grip unexpectedly hard. his brows furrowed, attempting to sooth my arms. i only laughed more as he proceedingly got more frustrated. this caused nick to sit up, confused about the ruckus. 

“he wont stop shaking.” punz said weakly. it was clear how frustrated he was over this, which i found oddly funny. sap’s eyes traveled over my body, also confused about the shaking. i knew what it was though; when i got overly tense, my body would try to tic to release stress, and when i suppressed them, i shook. i knew they wouldn’t judge me if i did but i had gotten so used to suppressing, so i got used to the unsettling shaking. 

“are you ok?” the boy before me had puppy dog eyes and i felt my heart beat against my chest, arms shaking more. i nodded weakly, punz’s grip still not loosening. 

“punzie you’re hurting me.” i hummed, laying my head back more. he immediately let go of my arms, apologizing continuously. i only laughed, laying down in his lap. his hands didn’t hesitate to wonder to my hair and run fingers through it. i highly appreciated it when he pulled lightly, though i knew he didn’t mean to. feeling left out, sapnap laid down next to us, curling into my side. i wrapped my buzzing arm around him, which he latched onto quickly. 

punz hummed, blue eyes watching us intently. “my beautiful boys.” he spoke softly, but his voice sent butterflies straight to my stomach. nick giggled sweetly, head buried in my side. the blonde ruffled my hair again, pulling a little harder than before. i whimpered lightly, quickly covering it as a hum, eyes not daring to open and meet the blue ones that gazed down at me. as nick stopped shuffling and punz’s hand didn’t move, i slowly opened my eyes, knowing they had heard. 

“do that again.” punz demanded, voice low and surly and he griped onto my hair again. i whimpered louder, nodded my head up so he could grip my hair easier. sap took this as an opportunity to bring his lips to my neck and cover it with light kisses. i hummed in between moans, finding it unfair i was the only one being undone like this. i carefully bent my arm back behind my head to palm luke gently through his basketball shorts. he bit down on his bottom lip, soon turning into a smirk that genuinely scared the shit outta me. “up.” he spoke rough again, so i obeyed, sitting back up against the headboard. he pushed my legs open with ease and i didn’t even think of stopping as he pulled down my sweats. he threw them on the floor, looking up at me as he palmed me through my boxers. nick watched all of this, feeling more left out. 

he whined out desperately, and i motioned him to sit next to me. i turned his head slightly, attaching lips without hesitation. he kissed back, desperate for contact. i barely noticed punz pulling down my boxers enough to wrap a firm hand around my hardening cock. i whimpered and pulled away from the kiss. sap didn’t wait to return to my neck as punz jerked me off way too slowly. he made sure to make eye contact as he took it in his mouth. god he was so good at this. i shuddered, hips bucking, but he held them down. i moved my hand around nick’s waist to grip onto his ass. the younger boy gasped slightly, but melted into the touch, allowing my hand to explore. 

the way punz flicked his tongue on my tip sent me up to the edge but never over. he was able to tell how close i was getting though, slowing down after awhile. he sat up and back on his knees, smiling at me. my breath slowed. nick rested his head on my shoulder and waited. 

“[name],” punz still spoke slowly, the high clearly getting to him harder, “get on your knees in front of me, sap you get in front of him.” it was instantly obvious what was about to unfold and my mouth water at the thought. i took no hesitation to hop in front of punz, his hands running gently over my ass. nick got on his hands and knees, ass inches away from my hard on. i griped the boy’s ass again, this time, fingers roaming dangerously close to his hole. “you want prep baby?” he asked softly. 

i nodded, hands still roaming sap’s ass. “don’t need a lot though.” i reassure him. he nodded, getting up to grab some lube. sapnap’s hips bucked up again mine, so i griped his waist to prevent any other movements. “how ‘bout you nick? you want prep baby boy?” he hummed, nodding, swaying back and forth slowly. 

as punz returned, he didn’t hesitate to push a lubed finger through my hole. i hummed, used to the feeling. he wasn’t impressed yet though, and proceeded to add a second. i didn’t whimper or buck my hip’s back, simply waited for a third. he hummed, scissoring me slowly. i reached back for the lube, which i received, and began lubing my hand. i fingered sap at the same pace i was receiving, two finger scissoring, causing the smaller boy to yelp out. i slowed, before adding a third. punz on the other hand, grabbed the lube from where it lay on the bed and rubbed some over his cock. he began pressing in without warning, causing me to moan out. my fingers shook lightly in sap’s hole as the younger boy rolled his hips back. i speed up the process, as punz waited, slowing bottoming out. i had never felt so full. i griped onto nick’s waist, pushing myself in. the brunette moaned out too, my hips sliding down gently to bottom out. the second i began to pull out, punz slammed back in me, forcing into nick. we all groaned, this proving to feel a lot better than we had expected. 

hands still remaining on sap’s waist, i thrusted in and back against the boy behind me. punz’s hand wondered up to my neck, forcing my head back on his chest and he plowed into me. my mouth hung open, moans and hot breath slipping out. he smirked, still not holding back and tightening his grip on my neck. the loud music of sex filled the room, skin slapping skin and sluttish moans echoing off the walls. 

“god im so close.” i whimpered as my hips began to fuck impossibly harder into the boy infront of me. there were murmured replies of agreement as the two were fallen into a lust filled blindness. my hips moved on their own, rapid hard thrusts tearing lewd moans from sapnap. the same noises were mirrored from my lips as well as punz furrowed into my prostate. 

i watched carefully as punz’s hands slid from my waist to nick’s, forcing us all closer. another chorus of moans filtered the room as we all melted into the feeling. the blonde’s strong hands didn’t stop there though, and continued to sap’s shoulder to force us impossibly deeper.

“luke please.” the brunette’s voice was broken as his head fell down into his arms. the boy behind me only chuckled.

“please what baby?” he asked cockily, rolling his hips deeper and forcing me farther.

“you’re such a tease.” nick whined. punz rolled his eyes, smirk not leaving. his lips traveled to my neck, then to my ear.

“pull out and tell him to get on his back.” he whispered. i nodded as the words flowed down my spine. carefully pulling my hips back i listened to the whines pulled from sapnap’s lips at my action. 

i spoke up before he could complain. “get on your back babe.” the words tumbled from my lips, voice quiet dominate for someone still getting fucked from behind. sap didn’t question it and flipped to his back, legs spread impatiently. he had never looked so fucked. his skin shone from all the sweat and tears plaguing his beautiful complexing. hazel eyes glowed under me and a smirk tugged onto my lips. i forgot everything and went to wrap my hands around his thighs. punz tsked, and i froze. his strong arms appeared from behind me, pulling the brunette closer and pressing my hard on into sap’s hole. the feeling was indescribable, but nick seemed to be enjoying it so much more. his pretty eyes rolled back, hands gripping onto the sheets.

“so pretty.” i whimpered, hands gripping behind me onto punz’s shoulders. the blonde chuckled, fucking sapnap onto me like a fleshlight. it was pure pleasure ripping itself through my body and i knew my climax was unbearably close. my fingers tightened their grip onto punz’s shoulders to let him know, and he quickly picked up his speed. nick’s moans silenced every other noise in the house as i railed his prostate dead on. 

the brunette’s orgasm was torn from him first, back arching and lips falling open to let out one last moan. his eyes screwed shut as he released onto his chest. i whined, feeling his hole tighten to try and fill himself up with my own cum. it worked none the less and i soon filled up his hole as i hit my climax. whimpers were poured from my lips as i was still fucked into and forced into the boy below me. the over simulation was lethal but still blissful. 

“close.” punz muttered, hips picking up speed in a sloppy way. i tightened and pushed back against him. his hands dropped sap’s waist, returning to mine. he pulled me out of the brunette and began pounding my prostate dead on. nick watched lustfully, sitting up on his elbows and mouth hung open slightly. i went limp in punz’s hands as he abused the bundle of nerves deep inside me and a second orgasm overcame me. the blonde gave no warning as he filled me up to the brim with his own seed. i groaned, brows knitted together as i released a second time onto sap’s stomach. punz pulled out, gently laying me onto the bed. 

“you did so well.” he whispered, placing kisses on my neck and cheek. i smiled weakly. sap laid down next to me, hopeful eyes pleading for the same kisses from either of us. i gently pushed myself up and began kissing all over his face. punz moved between his legs to kiss all over the brunette’s thighs. “my pretty boys.” the blonde muttered, placing a kiss to my upper thigh. 

“we should do this more often.” nick giggled. his voice was hoarse and quiet, but i loved it so much. i nodded as i kissed over his neck lightly.

“definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> more? sobs


End file.
